Chocolate Strawberry
by Rachael137
Summary: -Chapter 3 is up- Siapa bilang jadi orang ketiga itu menyedihkan dan menyakitkan? Setidaknya bagi Kyuhyun menjadi orang ketiga adalah tujuan hidupnya. Ada rasa puas tersendiri menghancurkan hubungan orang lain. Tapi, kenapa dua orang itu sulit sekali dipisahkan? - KYUMIN - Minwook - YAOI - BL - Highschool!AU
1. Prologue

**Title** : Chocolate Strawberry

**Pairing** : KyuMin [Kyuhyun x Sungmin]

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Romance; Fluff;

**Disclaimer** : KyuMin belongs to each other ^_^

**Warning** : YAOI ; BL ; Typos

**Summary** : Siapa bilang jadi orang ketiga itu menyedihkan dan menyakitkan? Setidaknya bagi Kyuhyun menjadi orang ketiga adalah tujuan hidupnya. Ada rasa puas tersendiri menghancurkan hubungan orang lain. Tapi, kenapa dua orang itu sulit sekali dipisahkan?

**By : Zen~**

**A.n : **New Series ^_^v and **Roommateu is REAL! ^_~**

.

.

.

_**Prologue**_

.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas. Lelaki yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri sebagai Kyuhyun itu, Cho Kyuhyun, kini sedang berdiri angkuh didepan semua orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum dan terpesona.

Wajar saja sebenarnya jika pria yang masih berdiri didepan ruangan itu bangga dan merasa seluruh dunia sedang terfokus padanya. Sederhana saja, karena dia tampan dan memiliki postur tubuh yang sempurna. Mata hitam yang dalam, juga suara rendah yang dapat membuat gadis-gadis tenang saat mendengarnya itu adalah hal yang paling dibanggakan olehnya. Dan begitu kejam dunia rasanya karena lelaki itu ternyata menyadari semua kelebihan yang dimilikinya.

Tiga detik kemudian dia tersenyum dan membungkuk formalitas pada Professor Jung saat pria tambun itu mempersilahkannya duduk dimanapun yang menurutnya nyaman, meskipun sebenarnya pria paruh baya itu sadar bahwa hanya ada dua kursi kosong dikelas ini. Dan seperti kemunculannya dari balik pintu sepuluh menit yang lalu, puluhan pasang mata disekitar pria itu tidak juga mengalihkan pandangan mereka padanya. Terutama gadis-gadis yang sudah jelas sekali tertarik akan pesona pria itu.

Sedang Kyuhyun hanya terus berjalan dengan tatapan penuh percaya diri seolah tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya merasa takut. Sosoknya masih terus asik berjalan melalui barisan depan kemudian langsung mengarah lurus kebelakang.

Kyuhyun merasa sedikit senang ketika seorang pria yang Kyuhyun perhatikan sedang asik melamun sambil memandang keluar jendela tepat disebelah tempat duduknya itu terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun memilih untuk duduk tepat pada kursi kosong disebelahnya.

Akhirnya pria yang sejak tadi nampak tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri itu menyadari keberadaannya juga. Karena bagi Kyuhyun, tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengacuhkannya. Tidak seorangpun!

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya setelah dia mendengar suara bel yang menandakan jam istirahat pertama berdentang sebanyak tiga kali. Butuh kesabaran ekstra tinggi baginya hanya untuk menunggu Professor Kim, guru matematika itu membereskan semua peralatan mengajarnya sebelum akhirnya pria berpakaian cukup aneh itu keluar dari kelas.

_Tiga menit yang sia-sia,_ umpat Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Kesabaran adalah hal istimewa yang tidak pernah bisa dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun. Bagi pria dengan rambut _brunette_ itu, kesabaran memiliki harga yang sama dengan sebuah berlian sembilan puluh sembilan karat. Atau dengan kata lain, tidak mungkin dimiliki Kyuhyun karena harganya yang terlampau mahal.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara kemudian memutar tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan untuk melemaskan otot pinggang dan punggungnya yang sudah mulai terasa kaku. Bunyi yang ditimbulkan dari putaran itu menunjukan bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa tersiksa duduk selama empat kali empat puluh lima menit hanya untuk pelajaran matematika ini.

Bukan bermaksud untuk sombong atau meninggikan dirinya sendiri, tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa dia harus mengulang kembali pelajaran yang sudah pernah dipelajarinya di sekolahnya yang dulu.

Sekolah Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya adalah sebuah sekolah dengan standar pembelajaran International yang terbilang memiliki system rotasi materi pembelajaran yang sangat cepat. Tapi karena Kyuhyun memiliki kemampuan otak diatas rata-rata teman sekelasnya, Kyuhyun dipaksa oleh Professor Han, guru matematika disekolahnya yang dulu, untuk mengambil mata pelajaran matematika untuk kelas yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Itulah sebabnya Kyuhyun benar-benar bosan mendengarkan penjelasan dari professor Kim tadi. Setelah Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya sudah mulai _relax_, pria tinggi itu membetulkan dasinya yang sedikit miring kemudian melenggang kearah pintu keluar yang berada dibagian belakang kelas untuk menuju ruang locker yang belum sempat dikunjunginya tadi.

.

Kyuhyun, pria dengan tinggi badan seratus delapan puluh dua centimeter itu kini sedang berjalan menuju _locker_-nya ketika dia merasakan sesuatu menghantam bahunya keras. Tas jinjing hitam yang dibawanya mendadak jatuh dilantai dan kemudian mengeluarkan semua isi didalamnya dengan cara yang tidak begitu elegan. _Great! So much for first day of school!_ Umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ya! Tidak bisakah kau tidak berada dijalur hijau seperti ini?" gerutu seseorang. Kyuhyun yang tadi sedang asik mengembalikan barang-barangnya yang berserakan ke dalam tasnya itu akhirnya menoleh kearah sumber suara yang terasa begitu dekat dengannya.

Tepat tiga langkah dari tempatnya berdiri, Kyuhyun menemukan seorang pria dengan wajah yang –menurutnya- aneh sedang menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang nampak kesakitan. _Mungkin karena tabrakan tadi?_ Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bergumam. "Aish! Kau membuang waktuku selama dua menit!" lanjut pria berambut pirang itu kemudian buru-buru berlari dan menghilang pada putaran didepan ruang dengan plang bertuliskan 'Music Praktikum'

Mendengar umpatan dari pria yang menurut Kyuhyun mirip seekor monyet itu hanya bisa menggeleng malas. _Ini yang membuatku tidak ingin masuk kesekolah tidak terkenal, menyebalkan! _Gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati. Semenjak pagi hari tadi Kyuhyun sendiri sudah tidak bisa menghitung umpatan yang dihasilkannya.

Baru saja selesai membereskan kembali barang-barangnya, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya terdorong oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya terjatuh tepat diatas marmer dingin itu. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengumpat didalam hatinya.

"Ah! Maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" Pria dengan rambut cokelat kemerahan itu buru-buru membantu Kyuhyun untuk kembali berdiri dan tanpa sempat Kyuhyun memakinya, pria itu sudah kembali menghilang ditempat yang sama dengan pria pertama.

Dan dengan inisiatif ekstra, Kyuhyun kini berjalan agak sedikit merapat dengan tembok disekitarnya bagaikan seorang Spiderman. Hanya sekedar untuk menghindari kemungkinan akan datangnya lagi pelaku 'tabrak lari' yang ketiga. Dan benar saja, seorang laki-laki bertubuh tambun tiba-tiba saja berdiri dihadapannya dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Kyuhyun yakin jika dia tidak menyingkir tadi, entah sudah terpental hingga keujung mana dia.

"Hi you!" Panggil anak laki-laki itu dengan nada yang sedikit terdengar mengintimidasi. Kyuhyun yakin anak itu ada di angkatan yang sama dengannya karena pria itu memiliki warna dasi yang sama dengannya. "Apa kau melihat dua orang anak berlari melewati lorong ini?" Tambah pria itu lagi.

Jika saja Kyuhyun sedang tidak menjaga _image_-nya hari ini, mungkin saja Kyuhyun akan mengajari orang ini cara bersopan santun. Tapi karena Kyuhyun sedang lapar, Kyuhyun tidak ingin menghabiskan tenaganya hanya untuk hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Jadi, Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya saja.

"Mereka lari kearah sana!" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan tempat kedua pria yang melakukan tabrak lari tadi menghilang menggunakan telunjuknya. Dan tanpa mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih pada Kyuhyun, pria itu langsung berlari menuju arah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya melihat lorong kosong tempat ketiga orang yang baru saja berinteraksi dengannya tadi menghilang. Kyuhyun kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya menghembuskannya perlahan. Kemudian Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menghitung sampai hitungan ketiga.

Dan saat Kyuhyun membuka matanya lagi, dia sudah bisa menunjukan senyum khas miliknya. Karena sepertinya Kyuhyun akan cukup lama berada disekolah ini, dia memutuskan untuk menikmatinya. _Sekolah yang tidak terkenal ini cukup menarik juga ternyata_, gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus berjalan menuju _locker_-nya.

.

Bangunan itu nampak lengang siang itu. Sangat lengang malah karena Kyuhyun nyaris tidak mendengar suara apapun kecuali sedikit bunyi ketikan _keyboard_ yang berasal dari meja pustakawan disebelahnya. Entah apa yang membuat Kyuhyun berkunjung ke bangunan yang berjarak seratus meter dari bangunan utama Kyunghee Highschool itu. Yang Kyuhyun tahu ada sesuatu yang menariknya ke gedung ini.

Dan begitu melihat seorang gadis sedang kesulitan mengambil sebuah buku pada sebuah rak kayu disudut kanan perpustakaan itu, tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung menghampirinya. Dari sudut matanya, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ada seorang laki-laki lain yang sedang memperhatikan wanita ini dari salah satu kursi ditengah ruangan itu.

Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun berusaha untuk membantu gadis yang mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya_ ponytail _itu untuk menggapai buku yang ingin diambilnya. _Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menunjukan pada setiap orang disekolah jelek ini siapa Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya,_ pikir Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar mengangkat sebelah bibirnya ketika gadis itu jatuh dalam perangkapnya.

_Let's have some fun!_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika dia menyadari bahwa kabar tentang kepindahan dirinya sudah mulai menyebar keseluruh sudut sekolah ini. Bahkan ada beberapa senior yang sengaja berkunjung ke gedung B ini hanya untuk mengetahui seperti apa seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu. Dan terima kasih pada reputasi yang dimiliki Kyuhyun disekolahnya yang dulu hingga semua orang disekolah ini –hanya dalam waktu tiga hari- benar-benar tahu siapa dirinya.

Kyuhyun memang terkenal. Sangat terkenal malah. Bukan hanya karena prestasi yang dimilikinya tapi juga karena kehidupan pribadinya. Kyuhyun adalah seorang pewaris tunggal dari jaringan hotel ternama milik keluarga Cho. Selain genius, Kyuhyun juga pandai hampir dalam segala bidang.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat nama seorang Cho Kyuhyun melambung tinggi. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat banyak orang sedikit membencinya. Namun meskipun begitu, layaknya sebuah Chocolate, sepahit apapun rasanya, orang-orang pasti akan tertarik untuk mencobanya.

Playboy? Hey, itu sesuatu yang sudah biasa dan anehnya Kyuhyun tidak tertarik dengan kegiatan berganti-ganti pasangan seperti itu. Menurutnya, reputasi seperti itu sudah banyak dimiliki oleh orang diluar sana. Bahkan ada beberapa yang tidak lebih tampan dari Kyuhyun dan itu tentu saja membuat harga dirinya sedikit terluka. Cho Kyuhyun tidak bersaing dengan orang yang memiliki sesuatu jauh dibawahnya.

Bad boy? Tidak, ayahnya bisa mencoret namanya dalam daftar warisannya jika Kyuhyun terlibat dalam peristiwa pukul memukul dan sejenisnya. Dan itu adalah hal yang paling dihindarinya. Tidak saat kekayaan ayahnya itu tidak akan habis meskipun Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menghamburkannya selama lima puluh tahun.

Matchmaker? HAHAHA! Kyuhyun tidak sebaik itu menjadi ibu peri baik hati yang membuat dunia seakan dipenuhi oleh udara yang penuh cinta. _Yuck! A big no no!_

Tapi, cukup sebutkan namanya pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran, maka bisa dipastikan kurang dari hitungan bulan pasangan itu akan berakhir dengan cara seperti yang Kyuhyun inginkan.

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang Relationship's Destroyer. Atau orang awam lebih sering menyebutnya sebagai _orang ketiga_.

.

.

.

-End Of Prologue-

.

.

A.n :

1. What do you think about this, guys? Tell me if I should continue this or not ^_^

2. Baru Prologue, sekedar ngenalin siapa sih Mas Kyu itu…. hihihihi

See you on the next chapter, Pyong! ^_~ v

_**Zen~**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Title** : Chocolate Strawberry

**Pairing** : KyuMin [Kyuhyun x Sungmin] ; SidePairing!Minwook

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Romance; Fluff;

**Disclaimer** : KyuMin belongs to each other ^_^

**Warning** : YAOI ; BL ; Typos

**Summary** : Siapa bilang jadi orang ketiga itu menyedihkan dan menyakitkan? Setidaknya bagi Kyuhyun menjadi orang ketiga adalah tujuan hidupnya. Ada rasa puas tersendiri menghancurkan hubungan orang lain. Tapi, kenapa dua orang itu sulit sekali dipisahkan?

**By : Zen~**

**A.n ****: ****Roommateu is REAL! ^_~**

.

.

.

Sungmin merasa risih seharian ini. Sejak saat murid baru bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menempati kursi kosong disebelahnya, pria itu tidak pernah berhenti melirik kearahnya. Bukan berarti Sungmin terlalu percaya diri tapi tentu saja setiap orang pasti akan sadar jika ada orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka, bukan?

Tapi itu bukanlah alasan utama mengapa Sungmin merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran penghuni baru dikelas ini. Tidak, Sungmin bukanlah orang yang senang berurusan dengan orang lain. Alasan utama Sungmin merasa sangat terganggu adalah karena kursi yang ditempati anak baru itu bukanlah kursi kosong. Kursi yang sekarang ditempatinya adalah kursi Kim Ryeowook.

Saat ini Sungmin sedang bimbang antara menegur anak baru itu secara halus atau menunggu Ryeowook saja yang memberitahu anak baru itu bahwa kursi itu adalah miliknya. Tapi mengingat bagaimana kepribadian seorang Kim Ryeowook, sebaiknya Sungmin mencoba dulu untuk berbicara dengan anak baru itu soal hal ini.

Jadi, dengan stock keberanian yang dia kumpulkan sejak makan siang tadi, Sungmin akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya. Sungmin baru sadar bahwa sejak pagi tadi mereka berdua sama sekali belum berbicara satu katapun. Sepertinya Ryeowook benar, sedikit banyak Sungmin harus mengubah sikap penyendirinya.

"Eum, maaf Kyuhyun-ssi!" Sapa Sungmin berusaha membuka pembicaraan ketika anak baru itu datang dan bersiap untuk kembali duduk disebelah Sungmin setelah menyelesaikan waktu istirahatnya entah dimana. Pria dengan rambut cokelat terang itu menoleh kearah Sungmin dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ya, aku Kyuhyun." Jawab Kyuhyun. Anak yang baru berada disekolah ini selama tiga hari itu kini memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Bagaimana tidak, akhirnya pria aneh disampingnya ini memutuskan untuk menyapanya. "Dan kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sedikit agak menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun sengaja melakukannya, karena selama tiga hari mereka resmi menjadi teman sebangku, pria dengan rambut hitam berkilau disebelahnya ini tidak pernah repot menyapanya. Bahkan pria ini belum memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri pada Kyuhyun. Meskipun Kyuhyun tahu siapa nama orang disampingnya, namun Kyuhyun tidak mau repot menegurnya terlebih dahulu. _That's so not Kyuhyun!_

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan nada yang sedikit tidak bersahabat itu, Sungmin menaikan satu alisnya dan balas memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedikit kesal. Inilah mengapa Sungmin tidak terlalu suka menyapa orang terlebih dahulu. Apakah memang dia se-_invisible_ itu hingga orang yang sudah duduk dengannya selama tiga hari ini tidak mengenalnya?

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Aku adalah teman sebangkumu." Jawab Sungmin yang akhirnya menyerah karena anak baru ini terus saja menatapnya dengan tatapan polosnya. Jika tadi Sungmin merasa risih, maka sekarang dia merasa menyesal telah menggali kuburannya sendiri. Sekarang Sungmin benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian. Sesuatu yang sangat ingin dihindarinya setengah mati.

"Lalu?" Tanya anak baru itu lagi. Pandangannya masih belum beralih dari Sungmin. Dan Sungmin merasa benar-benar tidak menyukai cara orang ini memandangnya. Seperti sedang mencoba untuk masuk kedalam pikirannya.

"Euhm, aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa kursi yang kau tempati saat ini bukanlah kursi kosong." Jawab Sungmin lagi. Sungmin tidak ingin melakukan pembicaraan lebih lama lagi dengan orang ini.

"Oh, ya?" Respon Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi terkejut yang kentara sekali dibuat-buat. "Kalau begitu sayang sekali orang itu harus pindah tempat duduk saat dia masuk nanti." Tambah Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin secara tidak sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dan sebelum Sungmin sempat membalas perkataan anak baru ini, Professor Kim sudah masuk dan bersiap untuk memberikan materinya. Sungmin menarik nafas lelah dan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. _Sayang sekali anak ini harus berurusan langsung dengan Wookie_, pikir Sungmin.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya Sungmin disini. Berdiri terpaku seperti orang bodoh ketika secara tidak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum pada gadis-gadis itu. Memangnya siapa sebenarnya pria itu hingga membuat banyak orang begitu tertarik padanya?

Sungmin masih asik menganalisa pemandangan disekitarnya sambil berusaha untuk memasukan koin kedalam mesin penjual minuman otomatis untuk menghilangkan dahaganya karena baru saja berlari memutari lapangan itu sebanyak tiga kali.

Tiba-tiba saja dia merindukan Ryeowook. Meskipun Ryeowook sendikit menyebalkan, tapi dia selalu berbaik hati untuk membelikannya minuman tanpa harus Sungmin bersusah payah berjalan menghampiri mesin otomatis ini. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit. _Bagus dia besok sudah pulang_, gumam Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan didepan mesin ini?" Tanya seseorang membuyarkan semua pikiran Sungmin. Pria dengan gigi yang mirip seperti kelinci itu terkejut kemudian secara otomatis memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap si pemilik suara. Sungmin bisa merasakan rambut hitam yang menutupi sebelah matanya berkibas seiring dengan gerakan tubuhnya.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak begitu terbiasa membeli minuman dimesin penjual otomatis." Jawab Sungmin. Entah mengapa Sungmin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada sosok dihadapannya yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan yang terlihat terganggu.

"Ya! Menyingkir dari sana! Kyuhyun ingin membeli minuman, jangan menghalanginya!" Protes salah seorang gadis yang berada tepat disamping Kyuhyun. Dan entah sejak kapan Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya kini tergeser menjauh dari mesin penjual otomatis itu karena si gadis dengan rambut ber-_ponytail_ itu mendorongnya menjauh dengan tenaga yang cukup kencang.

"Sayang sekali pacarmu itu tidak masuk, kalau tidak aku sudah adukan padanya bahwa kau menggoda pria lain!" Tambah gadis itu lagi. Sungmin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya sambil memandang Kyuhyun sinis sedangkan yang dipandang dan gadis itu malah sibuk dengan mesin penjual otomatis sambil berbincang.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin benar-benar ingin agar Ryeowook cepat-cepat masuk. Setidaknya jika Ryeowook ada disini sekarang, dia tidak perlu berbagi tempat duduknya dengan makhluk aneh seperti Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah! Sedang apa kau disana?" Tanya Sooyoung, seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut cokelat yang tergerai indah setelah sebelumnya menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin. Sungmin mendesah pelan kemudian memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan lelah. "Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Jawab Sungmin pelan. Dipandangnya Sooyoung sekali lagi kemudian berlalu begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Sooyoung yang kembali memanggilnya. _Tidak ada hal yang menarik jika Wookie tidak berada disini_, gumam Sungmin.

"Ya! Sungmin-ah!" Panggil Sooyoung lagi kali ini gadis itu berusaha menyusul Sungmin yang kini sudah berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan. "Berani sekali kau mengacuhkanku!" Protes Sooyoung lagi. Ditariknya kerah belakang kemeja Sungmin hingga langkah pria itu terhenti dan sedikit tertarik mendekat pada Sooyoung kebelakang.

"Aish! Berhentilah menggangguku Choi Sooyoung!" Seru Sungmin kencang hingga membuat beberapa murid yang berada disekitar mereka menoleh. Sebagian merasa terganggu dan sebagian lagi terlihat tertarik dengan hal yang bisa membuat seorang Lee Sungmin berteriak. Terlebih lagi pada seorang wanita.

"Nah, itu baru Lee Sungmin yang aku kenal!" Balas Sooyoung yang kini malah menunjukan senyumnya yang paling lebar kepada Sungmin. Dan karena Sungmin sudah mengenal gadis ini sejak sekolah dasar, Sungmin tahu bahwa gadis ini memang sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sungmin akhirnya menyerah karena tidak ingin dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian lebih lama. Dilipatnya kedua tangan yang sedikit berotot itu didepan dadanya kemudian memandang Sooyoung dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Bukannya merasa terancam, gadis yang sedikit tomboy itu malah mengalungkan tangan panjang miliknya ke leher Sungmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya kini sejajar dengan telinga Sungmin.

"Berhubung Ryeowook tidak masuk hari ini, bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama?" Bisik Sooyoung lagi. Semilir angin yang berasal dari bibirnya sedikit menggelitik telinga Sungmin. Dari sudut matanya Sungmin bisa melihat murid-murid yang berada disekitar mereka sudah resmi memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada keintiman yang terjadi diantara Sooyoung dan dirinya.

Sungmin tersenyum polos kemudian sedikit mendorong tubuh Sooyoung menjauh darinya. Gadis itu tidak terkejut karena memang dia sudah sering diperlakukan seperti itu oleh pria dihadapannya. Namun senyum yang ditunjukan oleh Sungmin sungguh bukan senyum yang biasanya. _Mungkin saja Sungmin akan setuju kali ini,_ harap Sooyoung. Dan jantung Sooyoung berdegup kencang ketika Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang baru saja dilakukannya. Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin berani mendekat dalam jarak seperti ini dengan Sooyoung. Mungkin absen-nya Kim Ryeowook sedikit membawa keberuntungan baginya.

"In your dream, Sooyoung-ah. In your dream!" Bisik Sungmin dengan nada suara yang terdengar sangat menggoda hingga membuat bulu-bulu halus Sooyoung sedikit berdiri. Dan tentu saja dari seluruh murid yang berada disekolah ini, Sooyoung seharusnya lebih tahu bahwa Kim Ryeowook dan Lee Sungmin itu memang tidak bisa dipisahkan

Lagipula sejak awal semua ini memang kesalahannya. Andai saja dia bisa menghentikan mulutnya sedetik lebih cepat, semua hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

"Siapa kau?" Adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook ketika dia mendapati tempat duduknya tidak lagi kosong. Dikursi kayu berpelitur cokelat mengkilat itu kini sudah duduk seorang pria dengan rambut _brunette _yang terlihat seperti seorang _public figure._

Karena Ryeowook sangat mengetahui perkembangan gossip terbaru dikalangan bintang itu, dia tahu benar bahwa potongan rambut yang digunakan oleh pria itu adalah model rambut terbaru yang sering dibicarakan oleh para stylist terkemuka.

Dan dari semua penampilan pria itu yang Ryeowook perhatikan hanya dalam waktu lima detik, Ryeowook yakin pria ini bukanlah berasal dari kondisi ekonomi yang sama dengannya. Sebuah jawaban tiba-tiba saja muncul didalam kepalanya. _Jadi ini anak baru yang dibicarakan Minnie kemarin_, pikir Ryeowook.

Sementara Sungmin hanya berdiri dibelakang Ryeowook sambil memandang khawatir keduanya. Jika saja bukan karena kelangsungan hidupnya yang terganggu, Sungmin tidak akan pernah mau berada dalam radius seratus meter dari Ryeowook yang sedang kesal.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya pria itu yang balas memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan tidak tertarik. Dipandangnya Ryeowook dari rambutnya hingga keujung sepatu hitam miliknya. Sukses membuat Ryeowook merasa teringgung. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. _Well, there are a lot actually_. Tapi tidak disaat baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Aku yang pertama kali bertanya padamu." Balas Ryeowook tenang. Kedua tangannya kini terlipat sempurna didadanya sedangkan tas ransel hitam miliknya kini sudah terbaring lemah dimeja kayu tepat dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun mendengus santai kemudian sibuk mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajarannya dari tas miliknya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja setelah sebelumnya menggeser sedikit tas hitam milik Ryeowook. "Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab Kyuhyun yang kini sedang sibuk membuka buku sejarah tanpa menoleh kearah Ryeowook yang masih berdiri tepat disamping tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, ini adalah kursiku. Jadi bisakah kau pindah?" Tanya Ryeowook, lebih terdengar seperti perintah sebenarnya dan ini membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah berbicara dengan nada seperti itu kepadanya! Sepertinya pria kecil dihadapan Kyuhyun ini memang mengajaknya bermain.

"Maaf sekali, tapi aku sudah menyukai tempat ini." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memandang sosok yang berada dibelakang Ryeowook. " Lagipula, bukan salahku jika kau tidak masuk selama beberapa hari ini, bukan?" Respon Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada suara yang tetap tenang. Dipandangnya Ryeowook dengan tatapan polos yang sengaja dibuatnya.

"Tapi jika kau memaksa, kau bisa duduk disini." Tambah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kearah pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Ryeowook nyaris saja membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hampir saja memeluk Ryeowook saat itu juga, kalau saja bukan karena kata-kata yang dikatakan Kyuhyun selanjutnya. "Kita bisa duduk bertiga disini."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sungmin dia melihat Ryeowook tidak bisa berkata apapun. _Speechless!_

.

Ryeowook kesal. Tidak, bukan sekedar kesal tapi sudah sungguh sangat kesal. Karena pada akhirnya dia yang harus merelakan diri untuk pindah tempat duduk. Anak baru itu benar-benar pemain sandiwara yang baik.

"Wookie, sudahlah! Aku akan minta Hyukjae bertukar tempat denganku, bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin berusaha untuk menenangkan Ryeowook sambil menaik turunkan tangannya pada punggung pria yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu. Sungmin tahu benar untuk tidak menyiramkan minyak pada api yang sedang berkobar.

"Tidak bisa! Biar bagaimanapun aku harus mendapatkan kursiku lagi!" Bantah Ryeowook sambil menyedot susu rasa vanilla miliknya sekuat tenaga hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sedikit mengganggu pendengaran Sungmin.

"Lagipula aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang, terutama gadis-gadis itu menganggap anak tidak punya sopan santun itu menganggapnya sebagai laki-laki yang keren?" Lagi, Ryeowook kembali memulai untuk memuntahkan semua hal yang ada didalam fikirannya. Sementara Sungmin masih asik menaik turunkan tangannya pada punggung Ryeowook dan diam-diam berharap agar Ryeowook tidak meneruskan kegiatannya mengomel seperti seorang nenek tua.

"Badan kurus kering seperti itu dibilang proporsional? Bibir tebal seperti itu dibilang _sexy_?" Tambah Ryeowook lagi kali ini dia memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sedikit berapi-api. "_Please!_ Gadis-gadis itu pasti sudah kehilangan akal sehat mereka!" Tutup Ryeowook kemudian meremas bungkus susu vanilla yang diminumnya tadi sekuat tenaga.

Sungmin hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tenang sambil tersenyum manis. Seolah menyetujui semua hal yang dikatakan oleh Ryeowook barusan. Inilah hal yang disukai Ryeowook dari Sungmin. dia adalah pendengar yang baik. Walaupun kadang Sungmin bisa menjadi seorang perfectionis yang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi meskipun begitu, Ryeowook merasa tenang berada didekatnya.

Ryeowook kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh cafeteria ini. Jam makan siang sudah hampir selesai tapi masih banyak siswa yang masih menikmati makan siangnya. Ryeowook mendengus sebal ketika matanya menemukan sosok yang membuat moodnya berantakan hari ini kemudian memandang kerumunan siswa yang mengelilingi sosoknya. Benar-benar _'public figure'_ ternyata, maki Ryeowook kesal.

"Kau tahu Wookie, kau itu terlihat manis ketika marah-marah seperti itu." Kata Sungmin tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dari kerumunan siswa itu untuk memandang Sungmin. Ryeowook tersipu ketika dia mendapati mata Sungmin yang ternyata sedang fokus memandangnya.

"Tapi kau akan terlihat lebih manis lagi jika tersenyum dan tersipu seperti ini." Tambah Sungmin sambil mencubit pelan pipi Ryeowook. Wajahnya tersenyum senang ketika rona merah diwajah Ryeowook nampak semakin kentara. Dan adegan selanjutnya benar-benar membuat semua orang yang berada di cafetaria itu menjadi sedikit risih.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan orang-orang disekelilingnya ketika dia merasakan bahwa perhatian yang orang-orang itu tunjukan pada mereka sedikit berkurang. Dan pandangan Kyuhyun terhenti pada dua orang pria yang sedang asik tertawa sambil saling menggelitik. Kyuhyun tidak menemukan hal yang aneh dengan adegan itu, namun sepertinya gadis-gadis disekitarnya merasa sedikit terganggu.

"Mereka mulai lagi!" gerutu salah satu gadis berambut pirang tepat disebelah Kyuhyun. Alis Kyuhyun terangkat sedikit, kentara sekali bahwa dia tertarik dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Jessica, gadis itu. "Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak terdengar terlalu tertarik.

"Kau tidak lihat? Tentu saja mereka sedang bermesraan!" Jawab gadis lain yang entah sejak kapan kini berdiri tepat dibelakang Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Kyuhun. Berusaha untuk menunjukkan suara seraknya, namun secantik apapun dan serajin apapun gadis ini berusaha mendekati Kyuhyun, dia tidak akan pernah tertarik padanya. Tentu saja karena gadis ini _single_ dan Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah berurusan dengan orang-orang dengan status seperti itu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit tidak yakin. Karena menurut pengelihatan Kyuhyun, kedua orang itu hanyalah sepasang sahabat yang memang sangat dekat. Bukan karena Kyuhyun menentang dan tidak suka dengan hubungan seperti itu, hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak merasakannya.

Biasanya, Kyuhyun akan langsung tahu jika ada pasangan yang sedang berbahagia disekitarnya. Bagaimana Kyuhyun mengetahuinya? Well, orang-orang yang sedang berbahagia memiliki aura yang berbeda dengan orang-orang lain disekitarnya. Dalam hal ini Kyuhyun memfokuskan diri pada kebahagiaan yang ditimbulkan karena efek jatuh cinta. Jangan tanyakan Kyuhyun bagaimana cara dia melakukannya. _He just know it!_

"Mereka itu cukup terkenal disini! Karena mereka satu-satunya pasangan _'seperti itu'_ disini." Jawab gadis itu mantap tidak terlalu menghiraukan saat tiba-tiba saja mata Kyuhyun berbinar aneh. Pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu selanjutnya tidak lagi didengar Kyuhyun karena matanya kini fokus kepada dua orang yang masih asik saling berbincang disudut lain cafeteria ini.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah bibirnya dan menyatukan kesepuluh jari tangannya begitu sebuah cahaya terang bersinar didalam pikirannya.

_Happy gay couple, huh? Sounds interesting for my next challenge!_

.

.

.

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**.**

**.**

A.n :

1. Just pass by and decided to post this.

2. Maaf, Semua pertanyaan seputar Series ini akan Zen jawab di next chapter ya, soalnya Zen ngantuk. Hehehe…

3. Tell me what you think about his chapter, jusseyo~

.

See you on the next chapter, Pyong! ^_~ v

_**Zen~**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Title** : Chocolate Strawberry

**Pairing** : KyuMin [Kyuhyun x Sungmin] ; SidePairing!Minwook

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Romance; Fluff;

**Disclaimer** : KyuMin belongs to each other ^_^

**Warning** : YAOI ; BL ; Typos

**Summary** : Siapa bilang jadi orang ketiga itu menyedihkan dan menyakitkan? Setidaknya bagi Kyuhyun menjadi orang ketiga adalah tujuan hidupnya. Ada rasa puas tersendiri menghancurkan hubungan orang lain. Tapi, kenapa dua orang itu sulit sekali dipisahkan?

**By : Zen~**

**A.n : Roommateu is REAL! ^_~**

.

.

.

Seorang pria yang mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan sweater merah _maroon_ itu berjalan dalam kepungan udara dingin yang menyerang tubuhnya. Kedua tangan yang terbalut sarung tangan dan tersembunyi didalam saku mantel hitamnya nampak tidak mengurangi rasa dingin yang kian menjalar di buku-buku jarinya. Asap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika dia mencoba bernafas seolah memberikan tanda padanya bahwa musim dingin sudah mulai mencapai puncaknya.

Perlahan pria dengan rambut _brunette_ itu menggeser sedikit syal hitam yang melingkar dilehernya, sedikit mendekatkannya pada ujung bibir dan hidungnya dengan harapan bahwa benda yang terbuat dari untaian benang hangat itu akan menghangatkan sebagian wajahnya dari angin pagi musim dingin.

Seharusnya, dia masih bisa bergelut dengan selimutnya pagi ini dan menikmati tidurnya sedikit lebih lama karena jam pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran bebas. Professor Park yang sedikit cerewet itu sepertinya sedang berbaik hati memberikan mereka hari libur bebas fisika.

Namun alih-alih bermesraan dengan bantal dan gulingnya tadi, pria dengan mata hitam pekat itu harus rela menyeret tubuhnya yang masih lunglai karena bermain game semalaman, menuju kesebuah bangunan yang berjarak beberapa kilometer dari apartemennya.

Pria itu meruntuk kesal dalam hatinya karena dengan bodohnya dia bersedia menandatangani perjanjian yang dibuat oleh ayah dan kakak perempuannya. Dan sekarang karena sifat keras kepala yang sangat dibanggakannya itu, dia harus berakhir disebuah jalan kota kecil alih-alih sebuah jalanan padat kota besar yang tidak pernah tidur –keadaan jalan yang jelas-jelas sangat tidak disukainya.

Lihatlah sekarang!

Diudara sedingin ini, dia harus memaksakan seluruh ototnya untuk berfungsi lebih keras dari biasanya karena dua hari yang lalu ayahnya memutuskan untuk menyita Mercedes terbaru miliknya juga. Setelah mengusirnya dari rumah, ternyata kini ayahnya itu sudah berani menyita mobil miliknya. Pria itu mendengus kesal ketika dia mengingat ekspresi ayahnya saat mengambil paksa kekasihnya itu.

Ternyata pria tua itu benar-benar sudah berani menyerangnya. Mungkin sebaiknya dia menyerang kakak perempuannya lebih dulu, karena dia yakin bahwa nenek sihir itulah otak dibalik semua penderitaan yang dialaminya belakangan ini. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa kakak perempuannya itu ternyata adalah seorang pendendam.

Angin pagi kembali menyapa wajahnya pelan membuat rambut yang sudah ditatanya dengan susah payah itu bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya. Pria tinggi itu menggumam kesal lagi tentang bagaimana dia lupa menggunakan _hair spray _karena terlalu terburu-buru mengejar jadwal keberangkatan bus yang pertama.

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun, pria yang sejak tadi masih merutuki nasib sialnya itu, tidak perlu melakukan semua hal merepotkan ini jika dia tidak sedang dalam misinya. Kali ini pasangan yang sedang menjadi target operasinya agak sedikit sulit untuk dipisahkan. Memang meleset dari perkiraan Kyuhyun sebelumnya, tapi masih tetap dibawah _deadline_ yang ditetapkan oleh Kyuhyun sendiri.

Pasangan itu adalah target kedua Kyuhyun dibulan ke enam setelah kepindahannya di Kyunghee Highschool ini. Target pertamanya hanya membutuhkan waktu dua hari saja –ini record untuk Kyuhyun- sebelum akhirnya si gadis memutuskan untuk menerima pernyataan cinta dari Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan kekasihnya.

Lalu hanya butuh waktu satu minggu bagi Kyuhyun untuk meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa Kyuhyun bukanlah yang terbaik untuknya. Dan bahwa perasaan Kyuhyun pada gadis itu hanyalah sebuah pelarian akan rasa kesepian yang dirasakannya. Ditambah sedikit senyum dan kecupan pada kening gadis itu serta janji bahwa mereka masih bisa dekat sebagai teman, membuat gadis itu akhirnya mundur dengan suka rela. Tentu saja dengan harapan bahwa suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun akan berubah pikiran, yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun pastikan hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar dia berdecak kesal saat Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa salju kini sudah mulai menumpuk dan sedikit mempersulitnya untuk berjalan. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mencoba menghangatkan diri dengan mencoba untuk merapatkan mantel hitam tebal yang membalut tubuhnya sempurna. Jika sebagian orang terlihat lucu saat mengenakan pakaian yang terlalu tebal, Kyuhyun justru malah membuat mantel itu seperti pakaian paling sempurna yang pasti akan habis terjual.

Ya, seistimewa itulah Cho Kyuhyun.

Dulu saat dia masih di Seoul, Kyuhyun ingat, hanya dalam waktu satu minggu dia dapat dengan mudah membuat perasaan hati seorang wanita berubah sesuai dengan apa yang dinginkannya. Hanya dengan senyum menggoda dan sedikit sentuhan lembut darinya sudah bisa dipastikan akan ada air mata yang memisahkan para pecinta yang tentu saja berarti kebahagiaan untuk Kyuhyun.

Namun sepertinya, berada dalam ruang lingkup yang lebih kecil seperti ini membuat ruang gerak Kyuhyun terbatas hingga dia tidak bisa sembarangan melakukan _hobby_-nya. Terima kasih kepada kakak cantiknya yang begitu tega menendang jauh Kyuhyun ke Busan. Yah, walaupun harus Kyuhyun akui bahwa separuhnya lagi adalah kesalahannya sendiri.

Dan sekarang, dengan penuh keterpaksaan, Kyuhyun harus menikmati hari-harinya di Busan. Bukan sembarang Busan, tapi pedalaman kota Busan. Sekali lagi terima kasih pada kakak perempuannya yang sungguh sangat cantik itu –Kyuhyun memujinya dengan nada yang penuh dengan sarcasm didalamnya. Kyuhyun harus bertahan seorang diri tanpa Mercedess hitam yang dicintainya.

Beruntung ayahnya masih berbaik hati untuk tidak memblokir kartu kreditnya. Jika sampai hal itu terjadi, habislah sudah, Kyuhyun akan merasa sangat nelangsa.

Semilir angin menyapa rambut _brunette_-nya lagi saat Kyuhyun sampai didepan sebuah bangunan dengan pagar terbuat dari kayu sederhana yang dipasang secara vertical. Penantian selama dua puluh menit perjalanan menggunakan bus –sambil sesekali menguap- akhirnya selesai juga.

Didalam bangunan yang bernuansa cokelat kayu itu Kyuhyun bisa melihat rumput hijau yang menghiasi halamannya. Meskipun rumput hijaunya hanya nampak sedikit dari balik tumpukan salju putih yang sudah sedikit menggunung.

Ditatapnya tombol intercom kecil yang melekat pada salah satu sisi pagarnya setelah sebelumnya merapihkan anak-anak rambutnya yang berantakan karena angin yang tidak bersahabat tadi. Dari mesin berbentuk bulat yang menempel pada tembok bercat cokelat itu Kyuhyun mendengar sebuah suara yang memintanya agar dia menunggu selama lima menit.

Dan entah mengapa Kyuhyun kembali mengutuk kesialan yang dialaminya beberapa hari belakangan. Setelah perjalanan panjang dari apartemennya dan mengejar jadwal keberangkatan bus yang paling awal, sekarang Kyuhyun masih harus diminta untuk bersabar menunggu didalam cuaca dingin seperti ini. Tapi karena Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala, pria itu malah menunjukan senyum paling cemerlang miliknya kemudian menanti gadis itu keluar untuk berangkat kesekolah bersamanya.

Dalam hati, Kyuhyun berikrar bahwa kurang dari seminggu ini, dia harus sudah selesai dengan misi keduanya.

.

.

.

"Ya, Kim Ryeowook! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Seru Sungmin dengan wajah seolah dia baru saja melihat makhluk halus pada sosok seorang pria yang kini tengah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Tangan pria itu kini dengan santainya melingkar dileher milik Sungmin. "Berhentilah menggangguku saat aku sedang sibuk!" Seru Sungmin lagi yang kini sudah mulai geram dengan tindakan Ryeowook yang selalu saja berusaha untuk mengganggu konsentrasinya. Ini bukan kali pertama Ryeowook mengganggunya ketika dia sedang serius dengan not-not balok dan pianonya.

Ryeowook hanya memajukan bibirnya tanda bahwa pria berwajah kecil ini sedang benar-benar kesal. Kemudian dilepaskannya tangan mungil itu dari leher Sungmin lalu berjalan menjauh menuju satu-satunya sofa diruangan itu.

Diliriknya Sungmin yang masih asik dengan tuts-tuts itu sambil memicingkan sedikit matanya. Dari semua hal yang tidak disukai Ryeowook, diacuhkan adalah hal nomor satu yang paling dibencinya. Oleh siapapun, tanpa terkecuali.

Dihempaskannya tubuh kecil miliknya pada sofa hitam yang ada diruang tamu tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin duduk saat ini. Sementara Sungmin sibuk membuat komposisi untuk lagu terbarunya, Ryeowook memilih untuk membolak balik majalah yang tergeletak begitu saja dimeja kaca itu. Ryeowook tahu, Sungmin sengaja meletakkan majalah itu disana untuk membuat perhatian Ryeowook teralihkan.

Lagipula semua orang di Kyunghee Highschool tahu bahwa Ryeowook suka membaca, terutama jika ada ulasan tentang gossip terbaru tentang selebritis ternama didalamnya. _Hey, Ryeowook is the real gossip girl here!_

"Tentu saja aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu jika kita harus berangkat sekolah," Balas Ryeowook santai kemudian melirik benda yang melingkar dipergelangan tanggannya. Ryeowook mengernyit sejenak ketika jarum-jarum didalamnya menunjukan pukul enam pagi. "Eum..sekarang mungkin?!" Tanya Ryeowook hati-hati.

Dia sudah cukup pintar untuk tidak beradu argument atau meninggikan suaranya pada Sungmin yang sedang PMS. Bukan, bukan _Pre Menstruation Syndrom_ yang dialami oleh gadis-gadis diluar sana! Hey, demi Tuhan, Sungmin itu seorang pria!

PMS yang dimaksud Ryeowook pada kasus Sungmin adalah sebuah periode yang disebut _Project Music Syndrom_. Atau saat dimana pria manis dengan rambut hitam berkilau itu sedang dalam proses menyelesaikan lagu atau sekedar membuat komposisi, aransemen music atau lyric lagu yang memang menjadi _hobby_-nya.

Sungmin hanya meresponnya dengan gumaman kecil sambil menuliskan sebuah not balok atas nada yang baru saja ditemukannya pada buku bergaris itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan begitu Sungmin selesai membubuhkan sebuah titik pada akhir gambar garis dengan gelembung kecil dibagian bawah dan gambar bendera digaris bagian atasnya, kepala Sungmin tersentak seolah baru saja disadarkan pada sesuatu yang sangat penting. Kemudian Sungmin langsung menoleh kearah Ryeowook dengan wajah horror-nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, Wookie-ah?!" Seru Sungmin yang langsung melemparkan pensil hitam ditangannya sembarangan sebelum akhirnya meluncur untuk membersihkan dirinya yang sejak semalam hanya berkutat dengan kertas dan piano-nya.

Sementara itu Ryeowook hanya bisa memutar matanya mendengar kehebohan yang dilakukan Sungmin dan bibirnya hanya tersenyum kecil. "Rasakan!" Seru Ryeowook cukup keras untuk Sungmin bisa mendengarnya dan betapa senangnya Ryeowook ketika sisa suara yang didengarnya dalam ruangan yang hampir kosong ini adalah sumpah serampah Sungmin karena dia lupa menyetel penghangat air.

.

.

Ryeowook memandang punggung Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak senang saat dia merasakan tangan kecilnya ditarik dengan kekuatan yang tidak manusiawi oleh pria dihadapannya. Dia berjalan tertatih sambil berusaha untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sungmin yang kini sudah dua langkah berada didepannya. Dari semua orang yang dekat dengannya harusnya Sungmin tahu benar bahwa Ryeowook tidak suka olahraga dan berkeringat.

"Jika kita tidak cepat-cepat, nanti Professor Park akan membunuhku karena terlambat pada jam pelajaran pertama Wookie-ah! Kau tahu sendiri kan, kakek tua itu tidak suka padaku!" Gerutu Sungmin seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Ryeowook. Sungmin tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dipermalukan lagi oleh kakek tua itu. Tidak akan pernah!

"Pelan sedikit~" Pinta Ryeowook manja. Mendengar panggilan Ryeowook yang terdengar begitu manja itu membuat Sungmin sedikit merinding dan tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin langsung memperlambat langkahnya dan berusaha untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Ryeowook.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Wookie!" Balas Sungmin sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ryeowook tersenyum sambil memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Hal yang paling dibenci Sungmin, jelas karena dia tidak pernah bisa menolak jika Ryeowook sudah menunjukan wajah seperti itu. Meskipun Sungmin tahu bahwa dibalik tatapan itu tersembunyi maksud lain yang –mungkin saja- sedikit lebih mengerikan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook polos dan sebelum sempat Sungmin mencubit pipinya, suara melengking seorang gadis mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Ryeowook dan Sungmin langsung menoleh kearah asal suara itu dan sedikit terkejut mendapati gadis yang mereka kenali sebagai Jessica sedang menggandeng mesra tangan Cho Kyuhyun –anak baru disekolah mereka dan juga teman sebangku Sungmin selama enam bulan terakhir. Sedangkan pria yang digandengnya itu nampak tidak begitu senang berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan dijalan seperti ini?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang itu dengan nada yang terdengar sinis ditelinga Sungmin. Dan karena pagi hari ini suasana hati Sungmin sudah cukup buruk, sepertinya memberikan gadis ini sedikit pelajaran akan membuat emosinya berkurang.

Namun sebelum Sungmin sempat membuka mulutnya, Ryeowook menahan tubuh Sungmin yang sudah sedikit maju untuk membalas Jessica. "Kenapa tidak kau bicara seperti itu pada dirimu sendiri?" Balas Ryeowook yang kemudian memandang Jessica dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian kemudian tersenyum sinis pada keduanya.

"Oh, satu hal Jessy, aku tidak yakin Taechyon akan menyukai hal yang aku lihat saat ini!" Tambah Ryeowook sinis sambil memandang Jessica kemudian tangan gadis itu yang melingkar mesra dilengan Kyuhyun, dan sebelum adu mulut ini berakhir pada sesuatu yang lebih buruk, Sungmin memutuskan untuk menarik tangan Ryeowook menjauh dari keduanya. Karena saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertengkar. Tidak saat nasib nilai fisikanya dipertaruhkan.

"Mind your own business, gay!" Seru Jessica saat Sungmin dan Ryeowook sudah berada lima langkah didepan mereka sementara disebelah gadis itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah bibirnya. Kyuhyun senang, karena dia tidak perlu repot-repot mengusir pengganggu saat dia sedang menjalankan aksinya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Kyuhyun tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk membuat berita ini tersebar.

Karena mungkin saja dua orang pria kecil yang dia pikir lebih mirip sebagai perempuan itu akan memberitahukan berita ini pada kekasih Jessica, kemudian Kyuhyun hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga Taechyon menghampirinya. Kemudian, _Bam! The show is over!_

"Of course we will!" Seru Sungmin tiba-tiba setelah menghentikan langkahnya. Sukses membuat Ryeowook memandang Sungmin hati-hati. Belum sempat Ryeowook menghentikan Sungmin, pria itu sudah berbalik dan berhasil menghadap dua orang dibelakangnya. _This is gonna be bad!_ Gumam Ryeowook dalam hatinya.

"Tapi hanya jika kau mengurus urusanmu sendiri!" Balas Sungmin yang kini sudah menoleh kearah Jessica dan Kyuhyun, membuat keduanya berhenti secara tiba-tiba dari jalannya ketika mereka melihat ekspresi yang dihasilkan oleh Sungmin.

Jessica terkejut, ini pertama kalinya Sungmin menunjukan raut wajah seperti itu.

Senyum yang bertengger diwajahnya bukan senyum yang biasanya. Ada sedikit aura aneh yang keluar dari tubuhnya, terlebih dari cara mata Sungmin memandang dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa Jessica tiba-tiba saja merasa takut. Kalau saja saat ini Kyuhyun tidak sedang merangkul pinggangnya, mungkin Jessica sudah terduduk lemas saat ini.

"Dan kau sebaiknya berhenti menyeringai seperti itu Cho Kyuhyun!" Ancam Sungmin yang kini menatap Kyuhyun tepat dimanik matanya. Tapi Kyuhyun masih tidak bergeming dan masih menunjukan senyuman satu sisinya seolah ancaman yang dikeluarkan Sungmin itu hanyalah gertak sambal semata.

Baiklah, Jika Kyuhyun tidak menyerah, maka begitu juga Sungmin.

"You wouldn't want to have some of your teeth missing, would you?" Tanya Sungmin sinis dengan senyuman satu sisi yang sama dengan Kyuhyun tadi. Sementara kedua orang itu saling menatap, Ryeowook hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya lelah. Anak baru itu sudah benar-benar membangunkan harimau yang sedang tertidur. _Oh, it's definetely gonna be very very bad!_

.

.

.

Sepi.

Suasana seperti inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu menikmati saat dimana dia bisa menghabiskan waktu dan memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menghindari sakit kepala yang didapatnya siang tadi. Tidak pernah Kyuhyun sangka bahwa sesuatu yang sudah dilakukannya sejak tiga tahun belakangan ini tidak berjalan lancar seperti biasanya. Jessica, gadis yang menjadi target operasinya selama empat hari ini tidak juga berniat untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan pacarnya.

Kyuhyun sudah menggunakan hampir semua cara yang biasanya, tapi sepertinya gadis itu bukanlah gadis yang bisa dengan mudah berpindah hati. Apakah Kyuhyun perlu untuk mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya? Tapi, itu tidak pernah dilakukan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun juga tidak akan berniat untuk melakukannya sampai dia benar-benar menemukan lawan yang cukup tangguh. Tidak, Taechyon bukanlah orang yang pantas mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa seperti itu.

_Mungkin sedikit lagi_, gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang didapatnya karena bangun terlalu awal pagi ini. Dan dengan rapi, dia merapatkan tubuhnya pada sela-sela rak kayu hingga tubuhnya kini tidak akan terlihat oleh orang-orang yang mungkin saja berniat untuk menghabiskan waktu di bangunan besar yang membosankan ini.

.

.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya!" Seru seorang wanita. Cukup kencang hingga membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Dibukannya kelopak mata yang terasa masih berat itu untuk memeriksa keadaan disekelilingnya. Diusapnya mata itu menggunakan punggung tangannya sambil berusaha untuk mencari arah dari mana suara itu berasal.

Namun karena terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur daruratnya yang cukup nyaman itu, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mendengarkan saja percakapan yang sedang terjadi didekatnya. Kyuhyun beruntung, rak-rak kayu yang berada diantaranya itu cukup besar dan buku-buku disana juga sangat padat hingga tidak ada celah yang memungkinkan orang bisa melihatnya.

"Aku diam bukan berarti aku tidak tahu, Jess. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa yang kau pilih, itu saja!" Balas pria itu tenang, namun Kyuhyun dapat mendengar nada final dalam suara yang sedikit berat itu. Saat kesadarannya sudah mulai sepenuhnya pulih, Kyuhyun mulai mengenali suara itu.

"Kau mulai bicara hal yang tidak masuk akal lagi!" Seru wanita itu. Kyuhyun tahu suara itu, suara tinggi melengking dan terkesan manja itu adalah suara target operasinya enam hari ini. Pria yang kini sudah mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan posisi sempurna itupun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika si pria mengeluarkan kalimat penutup pembicaraan mereka. "Kalau kau tidak mau memilih, biar aku saja yang memilih kelangsungan hubungan kita."

Lima detik lagi.

Hanya lima detik lagi Kyuhyun yakin bahwa usahanya selama enam hari ini akan terbayar dan pasangan yang cukup terkenal disekolah ini akan berakhir sesuai dengan cara yang diinginkannya. Penuh drama dan air mata dari si gadis. Well, itu adalah cara yang paling disukai Kyuhyun ketika rencananya berakhir. Kesedihan dan kepasrahan. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai emosi yang dihasilkan dari dua kata itu. Jadi dalam diam, Kyuhyun mulai menghitung mundur kemenangannya.

Lima

.

Empat

.

Tiga

.

Dua

.

Sat…

"Itu benar Taechyon-ssi, mereka tidak mempunyai hubugan apapun." Sela sebuah suara yang terdengar halus. Ada sedikit rasa manis yang keluar dari suara itu dan Kyuhyun yakin hal yang baru disebutkannya tadi adalah karena dia tertidur cukup lama disini, sehingga peredaran darah menuju ketelinganya menjadi sedikit tersumbat lalu menimbulkan ilusi diotaknya.

Tunggu dulu, Kyuhyun seperti pernah mendengar suara itu. Tapi dimana?

"Sungmin-ssi?" Tanya suara yang Kyuhyun kenali sebagai suara Taechyon. Oh, ternyata suara yang terasa manis itu adalah suara Sungmin. _Tapi tunggu! Sungmin?! Mau apa dia berada disini?!_ Kyuhyun kini berada dalam level panik. Mau apa dia menyela pembicaraan target operasi Kyuhyun? Padahal hanya tinggal lima detik lagi Kyuhyun akan berhasil.

"Jessy benar, mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa!" Lanjut Sungmin, tidak memperdulikan Taechyon yang nampak ingin mengeluarkan pendapatnya. "Aku saksinya. Mereka hanya pulang bersama karena kebetulan mereka searah. Lagipula aku dan Wookie juga pulang bersama mereka!" Tambah Sungmin dengan nada suara yang ceria. Terlalu ceria malah hingga membuat Kyuhyun mendadak mual.

Lalu lima menit kemudian, Kyuhyun berjanji bahwa dia akan membalas apa yang telah Sungmin perbuat hari ini.

Karena laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu telah mengganggu kesenangan Kyuhyun, maka Kyuhyun juga akan mengganggu kesenangan Sungmin.

Tadinya, Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk 'bermain' dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Namun sepertinya pria yang masih duduk disebelahnya itu benar-benar menantangnya dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidak menerima tantangan ini.

_Eye for an eye, right?_

.

.

.

Kim Ryeowook.

Pria dengan wajah tirus dan senyum polos ini sebenarnya adalah Junior Sungmin, namun karena Ryeowook memulai sekolahnya lebih cepat dari perkiraan, sekarang pria yang terhitung bertubuh kecil untuk pria seumurannya itu menjadi satu kelas dengannya.

Sungmin ingat ketika dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Ryeowook.

Saat itu hujan dan Sungmin sedang sial hari itu karena harus menjalani detensi dari Professor Kim akibat nilai matematikannya adalah yang terburuk dari yang terburuk. Jangan salahkan Sungmin, lagipula siapa orang yang begitu kurang kerjaan sampai menciptakan matrix dan logaritma?

Walaupun begitu, Sungmin masih tetap bisa memuji dirinya sendiri karena bagi Sungmin, nilai yang dia dapatkan pada ujian kali ini adalah nilainya yang paling tinggi.

32. Ya, tiga puluh dua adalah nilai yang didapat Sungmin dari ujian mendadak yang dilakukan oleh professor _nyentrik _itu. Hey, bukan karena Sungmin bodoh! Sungmin hanya tidak suka pelajaran matematika, itu saja!

Dan sementara Sungmin masih menghasikan angka pada hasil ujiannya, Ryeowook malah tidak menghasilkan apapun. Setelah mendengarkan Professor Kim memarahi pria berambut cokelat terang dihadapannya itu, Sungmin tahu bahwa Ryeowook tertidur pada saat ujian hingga dia lupa mengisi semua daftar jawabannya.

Mendengar sumpah serapah yang dikeluarkan Professor Kim, Ryeowook hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk canggung bagian belakang lehernya. Dan selama pria dengan rambut cokelat terang itu terus menerima cercaan dan makian dari Professor Kim, Sungmin hanya memandang pria itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa berbicara senyaman itu dengan Professor Kim. Tidak seorangpun! Bahkan rekan-rekan pengajarnyapun pasti akan setuju dengan Sungmin. Jadi, Sungmin menyimpulkan bahwa Ryeowook adalah manusia yang cukup ajaib.

Karena Sungmin berfikir bahwa dia adalah seorang yang 'special', maka dia harus berteman juga dengan seorang yang special.

Kini, sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Sejak saat mereka masih sama-sama berstatus sebagai anak baru di Kyunghee highschool. Dan sejak saat itu pula, mereka berhubungan. Meskipun hubungan mereka adalah hubungan paling aneh yang pernah ada. Atau setidaknya itu adalah hal yang dipikirkan oleh semua orang di sekolah ini.

Ya, Sungmin dan Ryeowook adalah dua orang yang menganut system simbiosis mutualisme didalam hubungan mereka. Dimana mereka dekat untuk saling menguntungkan. Meskipun Ryeowook selalu berfikir bahwa dia adalah pihak yang selalu dirugikan dalam hubungan ini, tapi Sungmin selalu bersyukur bahwa Ryeowook tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

.

_**Bayarlah dengan uang pas agar kau tidak menunggu untuk mendapat kembali dari uang yang telah kau berikan.**_

_**.**_

Itulah idealisme yang dianut oleh Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Berikan pada orang lain apa yang mereka butuhkan dengan takaran yang cukup. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Sebab jika kau memberikan lebih, secara tidak sadar kau akan berharap mendapatkan kembali apa yang pernah kau berikan. Dan karena kesamaan yang mereka miliki inilah mereka memutuskan untuk menjalani hidup mereka di Kyunghee sebagai diri mereka yang sebenarnya.

Lalu dari semua hal yang sudah mereka lakukan bersama, Sungmin benar-benar berterima kasih karena Ryeowook bersedia membantunya untuk menjalani hukuman yang diberikan oleh ibunya.

_Well, thanks to Choi Sooyoung and her loud voice for all these shits!_ Kalau saja gadis itu bisa berbicara lebih pelan sedikit saja…sedikittttt saja…mungkin Sungmin tidak akan mengalami semua ini.

Dan akhirnya dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya malam ini, dia memutuskan untuk menyetujui permintaan Ryeowook –yang sudah menelponnya ratusan kali- untuk menemaninya mencari _fandora_ baru. _Damn_ _Ryeowook and his obsession of fashion!_

.

.

.

Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Seorang pria narsistik yang bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya sangat ingin memukulnya tepat dikepala. Meskipun penyakit narsisnya ini tidak separah senior mereka Kim Jaejoong, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk membuat orang untuk menjauhinya. Dengan kata lain, Sungmin adalah seorang penyendiri yang menyebalkan. Itu adalah hal yang pertama yang ada dipikiran Ryeowook saat dia bertemu dengan Sungmin.

Entah sudah berapa ribu kali Ryeowook mengumpat kesal pada Professor Kim karena ini. Guru yang mempunyai sikap _nyentrik_ dan sedikit menakutkan itu mempunyai andil besar mengapa dia harus menghabiskan waktu setiap hari dengan Sungmin dua tahun belakangan ini.

Dan itu bukanlah hal yang akan disyukuri oleh Ryeowook. Karena Sungmin adalah seorang perfectionist yang menjengkelkan tapi seorang fashion teroris yang mengerikan.

Ryeowook tidak bercanda saat dia mengatakan bahwa Sungmin adalah perfectionist yang menjengkelkan. Dia ingat saat Sungmin harus menata rambutnya selama tiga jam hanya untuk pergi menonton dengannya tepat saat dua bulan mereka berteman. Semua itu hanya karena ada tiga helai rambutnya yang menolak untuk mengikuti jejak rambutnya yang lain.

Dan jelas semua orang setuju dengan julukan Sungmin yang lain. Dia adalah seorang fashion teroris yang mengerikan. Ryeowook ingat mereka berdua bertengkar hebat hanya karena menurut Sungmin, sebuah kaus kaki bergaris merah muda dan putih akan lebih bagus dikenakan ketika para anggota club sepakbola itu bermain dibandingkan kaos kaki polos yang senada dengan kostum hijau mereka.

Tidak. Ryeowook tidak ingin lagi mengingat pertengkaran itu seumur hidupnya.

Dan disinilah Ryeowook sekarang, berdiri didepan apartemen Sungmin dengan wajah yang sangat mengerikan. Pintu yang sedari tadi diketuknya tidak juga terbuka. Sekali lagi diketuknya pintu kayu cokelat itu dengan kekuatan maksimal hingga membuat tangannya sedikit sakit. Dia akan membuat catatan tersendiri dikepalanya bahwa dia harus membalas kelakuan Sungmin padanya saat ini.

"Hey! Sungmin-ah! Cepat buka pintunya!" Seru Ryeowook lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kali ini pria dengan suara tinggi itu tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan sepertinya dia harus melakukan cara terakhir yang dia tahu.

Namun sayang, baru saja dia berniat untuk mengancurkan pintu apartemen sederhana itu, sang pemilik apartemen sudah lebih dulu membukanya. Alhasil, kini Ryeowook berdiri dengan posisi yang canggung. Kaki kanannya siap untuk menendang dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk menutup kedua telingannya dengan mata yang sedikit terkejam.

"Ya! Mau apa kau dengan posisi seperti itu?!" Tanya Sungmin dari balik pintu. Dilihatnya pria yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan tatapan curiga. Ryeowook yang menyadari bahwa dia menendang udara kosong kemudian membuka matanya dan tersenyum dengan semua gigi putihnya terlihat, lalu menurunkan kakinya dan membungkuk pada sang pemilik apartemen.

Jika ada sesuatu hal yang Ryeowook takuti, maka itu adalah membuat Sungmin kesal atau marah. Sederhana saja alasannya, karena Sungmin sangat mengerikan ketika dia sedang marah. Tidak saat Ryeowook sudah melihat dengan mata dan kepalanya tersendiri.

"Aku hanya sedang kesal dengan seseorang." Jawab Ryeowook asal sambil merapikan kembali kemejanya yang sudah mulai kusut, sementara Sungmin hanya memandangnya masih dengan tatapan curiga.

"Aish!" Protes Ryeowook sambil memutar matanya. "Berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu!" Keluh Ryeowook lagi. Apa salah dan dosanya dikehidupan terdahulu hingga dia harus berurusan dengan orang yang menyebalkan seperti Sungmin?

"Kau tahu Wookie, kau itu sangat menyeramkan!" gerutu Sungmin yang kini tengah membuka pintu apartemennya lebar dan mempersilahkan Ryeowook masuk. Atau setidaknya menurut Ryeowook, itulah maksud dari _gesture_ yang diberikan Sungmin. Berjalan masuk begitu saja tanpa menutup pintu adalah _gesture_ untuk mempersilahkan orang untuk masuk, bukan?

Tanpa berfikir dua kali, Ryeowook kemudian masuk dan menutup pintu apartemennya sebelum Sungmin berubah fikiran. Dilaluinya lorong kecil itu sebelum akhirnya dia sampai pada ruangan yang lebih besar dari kamarnya. Ditengah ruangan itu ada sebuah meja kayu berpelitur cokelat mengkilap dan tepat dihadapannya saat ini, Ryeowook bisa melihat sebuah plasma TV berukuran tiga puluh dua inch.

Walaupun sudah puluhan kali Ryeowook berkunjung ke apartemen Sungmin ini, dia tetap saja tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa kagumnya. Sungmin benar-benar orang yang perfectionist. Semua barangnya tertata dengan sangat rapi. Bahkan alat kosmetik yang sedang digunakan oleh Sungmin saat ini tertata dengan sangat rapi di meja cokelat itu.

"Jangan katakan padaku bahwa kau benar-benar menggunakan semua alat make up ini hanya untuk menemaniku berbelanja?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan nada yang sedikit tidak percaya. Sungmin yang kini duduk di sofa dan sibuk dengan sisir juga cerminnya, menoleh kearah pria yang lebih muda darinya satu tahun itu dengan tatapan _innocent_-nya, memiringkan kepalanya kearah kanan sedikit kemudian mengangguk dengan cara yang agak…janggal menurut Ryeowook.

"Aish!" Seru Ryeowook yang kini terlihat putus asa dengan tingkah laku pria dihadapannya ini. Mendadak saja Ryeowook tahu mengapa dia menyetuji permintaan Sungmin untuk menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun belakangan ini. _Pasti karena mata itu!_ Seru Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu kapan kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang mungkin akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu bukan Wookie?" Tanya Sungmin sambil melihat pantulan tubuh Ryeowook pada cermin oval dihadapannya. "Jadi apa salahnya jika tampil sempurna disetiap kesempatan?" Tambah Sungmin lagi yang saat ini me-_resume _kembali kegiatannya menggunakan _eyeliner_ yang tadi sempat terhenti oleh Ryeowook berniat menghancurkan pintu apartemennya.

"Kau tidak akan mendapat pendamping hidup selama kau masih berpacaran denganku, Min!" Sanggah Ryeowook yang kini juga sibuk menggunakan eyeliner dibawah matanya. Mungkin saran dari Sungmin untuk menegaskan bentuk matanya tidak begitu buruk.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Wookie! Aku bersyukur sebentar lagi kita akan lulus, jadi nenek tua itu tidak akan mencampuri urusanku lagi!" Balas Sungmin malas, matanya kini memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri dalam cermin itu lekat. Ryeowook bersyukur bahwa Sungmin tidak menunjukan sikapnya yang sesungguhnya di sekolah.

Karena jika Sungmin memutuskan untuk menunjukan seluruh sifat aslinya, maka Ryeowook bisa memastikan bahwa rumah sakit di kota kecil ini mendadak akan kedatangan banyak pasien. Meskipun begitu, Ryeowook khawatir dengan anak baru itu.

Karena dia, Sungmin hampir saja melanggar perjanjiannya dengan Nyonya Lee yang sudah lama berjalan ini hanya dalam hitungan kurang dari satu menit.

"Jadi kapan kita akan berangkat?!" Tuntut Ryeowook, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Sungmin menarik nafas sejenak kemudian menoleh kearah Ryeowook yang tepat berada disebelahnya sambil berkata, "Setelah aku selesai membuat semua rambutku tertata rapi, baru kita akan berangkat."

Dan entah mengapa Ryeowook ingin sekali membunuh Sungmin detik ini juga.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melihat mereka dengan tatapan seperti itu, Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Hyukjae yang kini duduk tepat disebelah Kyuhyun. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas siang, waktu yang Kyuhyun tunggu untuk mengamati targetnya dari sisi barat cafeteria. Ada hal yang tidak masuk akal dengan pasangan itu dan sekecil apapun kemungkinannya, Kyuhyun sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Kyuhyun memang orang yang realistic tapi dia selalu percaya pada insting yang muncul dari dalam dirinya. Dan kali ini Kyuhyun punya firasat bahwa ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan pasangan itu. Benar, bahwa keduanya terlihat begitu mesra satu sama lain. Bahkan terlalu mesra hingga membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mual ketika melihatnya.

Keduanya juga terlihat saling menjaga satu sama lain. Errr…maksud menjaga disini adalah dimana ada Ryeowook disitu ada Sungmin. Sedikit berlebihan? Tentu saja! Pasangan normal saja masih menjaga jarak diantara mereka meskipun keduanya jelas-jelas saling mencintai.

Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa kedua orang itu memang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, tapi entah mengapa Kyuhyun tidak mempercayainya. Ada sesuatu yang kedua orang itu sembunyikan dan Kyuhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan mengetahuinya. Setelah Sungmin mengganggu kesenangannya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidak memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk membalas perlakuan Sungmin. _Tapi bagaimana?_ Tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil memutar otaknya, keras.

"Apakah mereka benar pacaran, Hyukjae-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak yakin pada laki-laki berambut pirang yang menjadi tersangka 'tabrak lari' atas dirinya saat Kyuhyun baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini. Yang dipandang hanya memandang Kyuhyun balik dengan tatapan prihatin, seolah Kyuhyun adalah orang paling bodoh didunia karena tidak bisa melihat hal yang sudah jelas.

"Tentu saja!" Yakin Hyukjae. Matanya kini mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun yang tengah memandang dua orang pria manis yang sedang asik menikmati makan siang mereka. Pria manis dengan rambut cokelat itu terlihat sedang memberikan satu suapan _ice cream_ pencuci mulut rasa vanilla-nya pada pria dengan rambut hitam berkilau disebelahnya yang kentara sekali mencoba menolaknya. Sementara seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna cokelat gelap yang tergerai indah disebelah Ryeowook, hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Apakah ada yang sudah pernah memastikannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Matanya masih tetap fokus pada dua orang itu. Suasana ramai di cafeteria itu diabaikannya begitu saja.

"Trust me man, they're real!" Seru Donghae tiba-tiba. Pria dengan mata indah itu baru saja kembali dari ruang guru untuk menyerahkan tugas yang terlambat diselesaikannya tadi. Kemudian setelah berpandangan sebentar dengan Hyukjae, pria dengan rambut cokelat kemerahan yang juga pelaku 'tabrak lari' seperti Hyukjae itu ikut memperhatikan kemesraan yang diperlihatkan oleh Sungmin dan Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membagi sedikit pengalamannya.

"Sebenarnya Hyukjae sudah pernah mencobanya, tapi tidak berhasil." Mulai Donghae sambil menyesap susu vanilla-nya. Disebelah Donghae, Hyukjae mengangguk mantap hingga sukses mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun yang kini menghadap kearah mereka.

"Maksudmu, Hyukjae…"

"Gay? Tentu saja!" Potong Donghae sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Lagi, Hyukjae hanya tersenyum lebar hingga menunjukan gusinya yang berwarna merah muda itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ketika Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang aneh. _Seperti orang sedang konstipasi_, batin Hyukjae.

"Excuse me, mister you are too!" Seru Hyukjae tiba-tiba sambil berusaha merebut susu vanilla Donghae yang ternyata sudah habis. Donghae balas memukul kepala Hyukjae karena suaranya yang terlampau keras hingga membuat beberapa orang yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka menoleh dan tertarik dengan perbincangan mereka.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kali ini dia benar-benar tertarik dengan topic pembicaraan ini. "Ryeowook." Jawab Hyukjae langsung seolah dia mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Mata Hyukjae kini kembali pada dua sosok yang sedang asik bermain _kkai-bai-bu_ di sudut lain cafeteria dan sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat Sooyoung masih setia berada disana meskipun kentara sekali bahwa Sungmin dan Ryeowook tidak menghiraukannya.

"Sungmin." Sambung Donghae sambil tersenyum polos kemudian mengambil satu karton kecil susu vanilla lagi dari tas selempangnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap mereka kosong. Seperti ada yang dia lupakan namun dia tidak ingat apa yang dia lupakan. "Lalu?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Entah karena terlalu tertarik atau karena tidak ada lagi kosa kata yang tersedia di dalam otaknya begitu dia mengetahui dua orang pria yang bisa dibilang teman terdekatnya sejak dia masuk kesekolah ini menyukai jenis mereka sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mulai curiga dengan motif kedua orang ini berteman dengannya.

"Eumm…bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" Tanya Hyukjae, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri sebenarnya karena suaranya yang terlampau pelan dan nyaris seperti bisikan sambil memandang meja abu-abu dihadapannya seolah benda itu dapat menyelesaikan masalanya. Namun karena telinga Kyuhyun cukup terlatih, dia dapat mendengar gumaman Hyukjae. "Menyeramkan…mungkin?" Tambah Hyukjae akhirnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun serius.

"Jika berurusan dengan Ryeowook menyeramkan, maka berurusan dengan Sungmin itu benar-benar neraka!" Tambah Donghae dengan wajah yakin kemudian kembali fokus mempertahankan susu vanilla-nya dari Hyukjae.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya dapat memandang Hyukjae dan Donghae yang sedang memperebutkan satu karton susu –yang saat ini bisa jadi isinya hanya tinggal setengah. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja dimana Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang masih asik bercengkrama tanpa peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya.

_Apakah karena mereka pria jadi aku tidak dapat merasakannya?_ Gumam Kyuhyun. Tapi sudahlah, kali ini Kyuhyun akan meninggalkan insting-nya sejenak dan percaya bahwa mereka memang sepasang kekasih yang tidak akan pernah bisa dipisahkan.

"Don't mess with them, man! It's kind of rule in this school!" Tambah Hyukjae saat dia melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti sedang berfikir keras. Donghae mengangguk dan menyetujui Hyukjae dan setelah menyedot habis susu vanillanya, Donghae menambahkan, "I'm sure you won't ever want them to mess up with you, just trust me this time!"

Kyuhyun ingin sekali tertawa keras saat itu juga. Namun karena Kyuhyun sangat menyukai sopan santun, maka dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar nasihat Donghae dan Hyukjae.

_But guys, rules are made to be broken, yes?_

.

.

.

**-End Of Chapter 2-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A.n :

1. Sorry~ it's loooongg and boring chapter, I know LOL

2. Kayaknya Zen ngerasa ini bukan style Zen deh /pouts

3. Zen akan berusaha untuk lebih baik di chapter selanjutnya, ok? *Crossfingers

4. Kalian udah liat duetnya Minwook sama Solonya Kyu di SS4 Jepang? sebenernya, Zen dapet inspirasi dari sana… err..gak penting juga ya? :p

5. It's Desember Guys! Snow~

.

.

**Thanks for all the reviewers :**

~ T : Sebenarnya ini Minwook atau Ryeomin? Siapa seme siapa uke?

J : *Fyiuuuuhh /lap keringat. Zen sudah menduga ini pasti akan jadi pertanyaan paling Hot! XD Karena Zen bilang ini side pairingnya itu Minwook, jadi ya Minwook! You guys got it, right? Seme-nya Sungmin. Ryeowook keliatan manly disini karena semata-mata Zen mau mencoba mengubah image Wookie yang lemah dan gampang ditindas. Meskipun sebenarnya disini juga Wookie ditindas dan ditindih sama Sungmin. Hahahaha…

~ T : It's still going to be a Kyumin fic, rite?

J : Errr…Yes? Isn't it Obvious since I put **KYUMIN **before Minwook…? LOL Zen itu gak bisa nulis FF lain selain KyuMin. Dalam kehidupan sehari-hari aja semua yang berinteraksi keliatan kaya Kyumin! Bahkan Kucing tetangga sekalipun! #help *butuh ke psikiater sepertinya.

~ T : Kenapa Kyuhyun suka jadi orang ketiga? Apa ada alasan?

J : We'll see when the story progress, ok?!

~ T : Why Chocolate Strawberry?

J : Well, I just picked a random word! Hehehe… Kidding! As the story progress you'll find out why, maybe? Hahahha.. Zen itu gak pandai milih judul! /banting hape

**PS** : Zen mau tanya, OOC itu apa ya? *nyengir and oh, talk to me in twitter? Zenith1307


	4. Chapter 3

_**Sebelumnya~**_

**.**

" _Don't mess up with them, man! It's kind of rule in this school!"_ Tambah Hyukjae saat dia melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti sedang berfikir keras. Donghae mengangguk dan menyetujui Hyukjae dan setelah menyedot habis susu vanillanya, Donghae menambahkan, _"I'm sure you won't ever want them to mess up with you, just trust me this time!" _

Kyuhyun ingin sekali tertawa keras saat itu juga. Namun karena Kyuhyun sangat menyukai sopan santun, maka dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar nasehat Donghae dan Hyukjae.

_But guys, rules are made to be broken, yes? _

.

.

.

_**Chapter 3**_

.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun berdiri, dibalik sebuah pilar besar yang menopang atap bangunan utama perpustakaan Kyunghee Highschool. Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit Kyuhyun berdiam diri disana. Hampir tidak bergerak sama sekali, kakinya sudah mulai terasa kesemutan dengan posisi tubuh yang kurang nyaman saat ini.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyerah secepat ini. Semua ini dia lakukan karena akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sudah sejak awa dilakukannya. Setelah menyepi didalam apartemenya selama hampir sehari penuh tanpa melakukan apapun, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tetap menjadi Kyuhyun yang dikenal orang banyak.

Selama hampir tiga tahun dia bersenang-senang dengan hubungan orang lain, tidak pernah sekalipun dia berurusan dengan hubungan yang special seperti hubungan Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Mungkin kali ini akan sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Tahap pendekatan yang digunakan oleh Kyuhyun juga harus berbeda. Dan karena Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur meninggalkan kesan yang kurang baik pada keduanya, akan lebih sulit untuk mendekati Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

Jadi Kyuhyun memilih untuk menginvestigasi terlebih dahulu kedua orang yang akan menjadi targetnya selanjutnya. Dengan mata yang tajam, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk memahami bagaimana hubungan yang terjalin diantara pasangan itu –ini adalah langkah pertama yang selalu dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun sebelum memulai aksinya-.

Mengetahui siapa yang lebih dominan dalam sebuah hubungan itu adalah hal yang penting, karena dari hal ini kau bisa melihat pendapat dan pemikiran siapa yang lebih diuntungkan dalam hubungan tersebut. Biasanya, dalam lima menit pertama pengamatan Kyuhyun bisa mengetahui siapa yang lebih dominan, namun sudah hampir lima belas menit Kyuhyun disini dia masih belum bisa menyimpulkan.

Dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri disni, dia bisa melihat bagaimana Ryeowook tersenyum malu kearah Sungmin yang sedang membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat bahwa pria yang hari ini berambut merah muda itu sedang berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar, bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah Ryeowook yang memerah.

Sementara Sungmin nampak sangat senang melihat ekspresi wajah pria disebelahnya. Dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dadanya, Sungmin memperhatikan pria disebelahnya dengan senyum yang... entahlah, Kyuhyun tidak dapat menjelaskannya dengan kata.

Seperti campuran antara puas dan merasa lengkap disaat yang bersamaan. Pada saat seperti ini, Kyuhyun akan berpendapat bahwa Sungmin lah yang memegang kendali pada hubugan keduanya. Namun detik berikutnya, ketika tiba-tiba saja Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kearah Ryeowook sambil menatap mata Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang menggemaskan, Kyuhyun tidak yakin bahwa pria pirang itu yang dominan.

Menghela nafas lelah, Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya dipelipis kemudian memijatnya sejenak. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sakit kepala. Mungkin Hyukjae dan Donghae benar untuk tidak mencari perkara dengan kedua orang itu, karena belum juga Kyuhyun memulai rencananya, dia sudah merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Apakah mungkin Sungmin dan Ryeowook memiliki ilmu vodoo?

_Kyuhyun, kau sepertinya butuh istirahat hari ini_, gumamnya dalam hati. Dan dengan berat hati akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya dan langsung bertemu dengan tempat tidur kesayangannya.

.

.

Suara alarm yang berasal dari jam becker kecil berwarna hitam pekat membuat ruangan dengan nuansa minimalis itu menjadi sedikit lebih meriah dari biasanya. Letaknya yang berada diatas meja kayu tepat disebelah sebuah tempat tidur berukuran Kingsize membuat benda berbentuk kotak dengan ukurang tujuh kali tujuh centimeter itu mudah dijangkau oleh orang yang tidak setuju dengan suara teriakannya pada pagi hari yang dingin ini.

Dengan wajah yang masih berada dibawah bantal bulu angsa berwarna putih, tangan kanannya berusaha mencari sumber suara yang membuat paginya mendadak berantakan. Setelah berhasil menemukan benda yang paling dibencinya dipagi hari itu, buru-buru Kyuhyun menekan tombol kecil dibagian atasnya untuk menghentikan suara yang merusak telinganya.

Kyuhyun bukan orang yang gemar bangun pagi. Namun karena statusnya masih seorang murid yang mengharuskannya bangun lebih pagi agar tidak terlambat pada jam pelajaran pertama. Ingin sekali dia memaki kakak perempuannya karena berhasil menyakinkan ayahnya agar mengirimnya kesekolah yang tidak terkenal dan sangat jauh dari apartemennya.

Terkutuklah untuk orang-orang yang dengan senang hatinya menyita mobil kesayanganya hingga kini Kyuhyun harus bangun lebih pagi agar tidak ketinggalan bus yang akan mengantarkannya kesekolah. _Arrgggghhh!_ Kyuhyun membenci pagi hari. Kenapa dia harus melalui hal merepotkan seperti ini?!

Setelah berdiam diri dan mengumpulkan kembali tenaga yang dia habiskan untuk tidur, Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi dan membersihkan sisa-sisa hibernasinya malam tadi. Menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah cermin setengah badan didalam kamar mandinya.

Dalam cermin itu Kyuhyun bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri yang sangat menyeramkan. Rambut cokelat hitamnya berantakan dan sama sekali tidak tertata, kedua matanya masih merah efek dari bermain starcraft hingga jam tiga pagi tadi, dan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya benar-benar tidak membantunya untuk menyamarkan merah matanya.

Saat sedang mencoba untuk menata sedikit rambutnya, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun teringat akan sesuatu. Hari ini dia harus berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya, karena malam tadi Kyuhyun sudah membuat keputusan –yang menurutnya- paling penting dalam hidupnya. Karena hal ini akan sangat mempengaruhi kredibilitas-nya.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kyuhyun langsung membersihkan tubuhnya dan tidak peduli bahwa biasanya dia menghabiskan waktu lama di kamar mandi hanya untuk memutuskan sebagian besar keputusan tentang hidupnya didalam ruangan berukuran dua kali dua meter ini.

Setelah mengenakan seragam musim dinginnya, pria dengan rambut cokelat hitam itu kini bergegas menuju sekolah. Tentu saja setelah memastikan bahwa sarung tangan berbahan wool dan sebuah beannie sudah sukses berada didalam ransel hitamnya, takut jika rasa dingin sedang tidak berpihak pada tubuhnya.

.

.

"Mau apa kau?" Adalah kata pertama yang didengar oleh Kyuhyun ketika pagi ini dia sudah menempati tempat duduknya satu jam lebih awal. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak membuat teman sebangkunya senang karena Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi kesal yang terlukis jelas di wajah Sungmin.

"Menyelamatkan tempat duduk ku?"Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sedikit menggantung. Melihat kedua alis Sungmin saling menyatu dan kerutan didahinya, Kyuhyun yakin bahwa hari ini Sungmin sengaja datang pagi hari untuk menyelamatkan kursi Ryeowook. Tapi tidak, Kyuhyun sudah mendengar langsung rencana mereka ini. Dan Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah kalah. Apa yang Cho Kyuhyun mau Cho Kyuhyun dapatkan.

Ya, termasuk tempat duduk disebelah Sungmin.

Entah mengapa malam tadi tiba-tiba saja otak Kyuhyun yang genius ini memutar kembali setiap kejadian yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan ini. Dan anehnya semua kejadian yang berputar ulang itu membantunya memutuskan tindakan apa yang akan diambilnya untuk mengacaukan hubungan antara Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur mual melihat kedekatan mereka. Jika selama ini mereka pikir tidak ada yang akan memisahkan mereka, maka kali ini mereka salah. Karena kali ini mereka berurusan dengan _The Almighty Cho Kyuhyun._

Melipat kedua tangannya didada, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kesal dari sudut matanya. Kyuhyun hanya berharap pria pirang dihadapannya tidak sedang merencanakan berbagai macam cara untuk membunuhnya. Karena menurut kabar burung yang Kyuhyun dapatkan dari Donghae, Sungmin pernah membuat pria lemah itu ketakutan hanya dengan menyebutkan bagaimana cara dia membuat Donghae agar tidak menguntitnya lagi.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menahan nafasnya tepat ketika Sungmin memutuskan untuk menghela nafas dan duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Hebatnya, wajah Sungmin kini sudah kembali seperti semula, tidak ada sisa-sisa rasa kesal atau kerutan yang tertinggal disana.

Dan entah mengapa, justru hal ini membuat Kyuhyun semakin merinding. Hey, tidak ada satu orangpun yang merencanakan pembunuhan secara terang-terangan, bukan?

_Tapi tidak! Kyuhyun kau terlalu memikirkan perkataan Hyukjae dan Donghae! Sejak kapan kau jadi memikirkan perkataan orang lain?_ Omel Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa meremehkanmu, Kyuhyun-ssi." Kata Sungmin memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka setelah lima menit hening. Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak ingin membalas Sungmin karena biar bagaimanapun Kyuhyun ingin mempertahankan _image cool_ nya dan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara, namun sepertinya keadaan saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk bersikap seperti biasanya. Toh, yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini tidak biasa.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas perlahan kemudian menghembuskannya sebelum akhirnya memutar duduknya dan menghadap kearah Sungmin yang masih fokus memandang papan tulis kosong dihadapannya.

Dari jarak sedekat ini Kyuhyun dapat melihat sosok Sungmin dari samping. Kulit wajah yang putih nyaris seperti sebuah porselen tanpa luka. Meskipun tahi lalat kecil dipipi kirinya terlihat jelas dari tempat Kyuhyun duduk, tetap saja tidak merubah kenyataan bahwa pria yang sedang dipandangnya ini bisa bilang sempurna.

Dengan rambut pirang yang hampir menutup sebelah matanya, Kyuhyun tetap bisa melihat mata cokelat yang seolah berbinar itu nampak begitu bersinar dan berkaca-kaca. Tulang pipi Sungmin yang sedikit tinggi membuat wajahnya terlihat penuh ketika dia tersenyum. Hidung kecil dan mancung itu benar-benar perpaduan yang sempurna.

Dari semua hal yang sudah Kyuhyun sebutkan, bagian wajah yang sedang Kyuhyun kagumi, bibir Sungmin adalah bagian yang paling mengganggu Kyuhyun sejak pertama kali pria yang lebih pendek darinya ini memperkenalkan diri. Bentuk bibir atasnya yang seperti busur dengan warna merah muda juga kenyataan bahwa bibir itu selalu terlihat basah benar-benar tidak membantu Kyuhyun sama sekali.

Dan saat Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika dia sedang gugup benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin sebaiknya dia menurut ketika Siwon mengajaknya untuk sekolah minggu. Setidaknya itu membantu Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Tapi tunggu dulu, sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan sepupu dan sekolah minggunya. Saat ini Kyuhyun seharusnya memulai rencana yang sudah dia pikirankan semalaman tadi.

"Sungmin-ssi, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf untuk hal-hal tidak menyenangkan yang kulakukan padamu dan Ryeowook-ssi." Mulai Kyuhyun. Matanya kini terfokus pada sosok Sungmin yang masih terus memandang papan tulis dibagian depan kelas seolah itu adalah benda paling menarik saat ini. "Mungkin saat itu aku sedang terbawa emosi yang tidak perlu. Aku berharap kita bisa berteman, Sungmin-ssi." Tambah Kyuhyun lagi, kemudian menawarkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

Namun, niat baik Kyuhyun –setelah melalui berbagai macam perdebatan dengan ego dan harga dirinya itu- diabaikan begitu saja oleh Sungmin yang malah menunjukan seringai disudut bibirnya. _Tahan, Kyuhyun!_ teriak Kyuhyun dalam hatinya berusaha untuk menenangkan ego-nya agar tidak merasa diremehkan. Butuh pengorbanan untuk mencapai suatu tujuan, setidaknya kata-kata kakaknya itu membantunya untuk merelakan harga dirinya terluka.

Lagi, Sungmin hanya menyeringai sinis mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. kaget mungkin adalah reaksi pertama yang seharusnya ditunjukan oleh Sungmin, namun kali ini Sungmin tidak menginzinkan sisi polos dirinya itu muncul dan membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Ryeowook selalu bilang jangan pernah mudah percaya pada orang yang belum dikenal dan meskipun waktu sudah berlalu cukup lama sejak pertama kali dia melihat Kyuhyun, pria dengan rambut cokelat gelap itu termasuk ke dalam kategori orang yang belum dikenal.

Jadi, dengan rasa percaya diri yang sedikit berlebihan, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis membosankan itu untuk menatap Kyuhyun tepat pada manik mata hitamnya. Sekilas tadi Sungmin bisa melihat pupil mata pria yang duduk disebelahnya ini membesar sesaat kemudian menjadi normal saat matanya terbiasa dengan mata Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan masuk dalam perangkapmu, Kyuhyun-ssi." Mulai Sungmin. Tangan kanan yang sedari tadi dia simpan disaku celananya, kini Sungmin letakkan diatas meja kayu cokelat dihadapannya kemudian dengan bertumpu pada siku lengannya, dia kini menopang pelipisnya dengan telunjuk kanan. Sementara matanya masih menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kau begitu terkenal disini, jadi sedikit banyak aku mengetahui siapa sebenarnya dirimu. Tapi tenang saja, karena aku sedang berbaik hati hari ini aku menerima permintaan maafmu." Tambah Sungmin. Masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Sementara Kyuhyun –yang saat ini sedang melemparkan sumpah serapah pada pria dihadapannya di dalam kepalanya- membalas dengan senyum yang sama. Dan dengan wajah yang tenang juga senyum sinis andalannya, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum akhirnya meniru posisi Sungmin dengan tubuh bagian kirinya hingga kini keduanya saling berhadapan seperti sebuah cermin.

"Aku anggap ucapanmu barusan sebagai peryataan bahwa kita berteman sekarang." Balas Kyuhyun lebih seperti peryataan daripada pertanyaan. Sungmin hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya kemudian kembali pada posisi duduk sempurna karena satu per satu teman sekelas mereka sudah mulai berdatangan.

Matanya terfokus pada Ryeowook yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya dan Sungmin membalasnya dengan senyum yang –menurut Kyuhyun- hanya Sungmin tunjukan pada Ryeowook seorang. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan iri yang masuk begitu saja dalam fikiran Kyuhyun. "Kita lihat saja nanti." Kata Sungmin dengan nada datar.

Dan ketika bel tanda pelajaran pertama sudah terdengar diseluruh sudut sekolah, Kyuhyun diam-diam tersenyum tipis. _Sepertinya ini akan mulai menyenangkan_, pikirnya sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya saat Profesor Jung masuk kelas.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar hingga gigi depannya berbaris sempurna terlihat dengan jelas. Tubuhnya terasa _relax_ ketika dia bersandar pada kursi besi dibelakang punggungnya. Sementara tangan kanannya kini sibuk menusukan sedotan kedalam kotak susu cokelat yang biasa dia beli pada saat makan siang. Karena sepotong sandwich sederhana tidak akan membantu perutnya bertahan hingga pelajaran hari ini selesai.

Sementara itu dihadapannya, Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sungmin berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian Ryeowook yang sibuk melemparkan pandangan sinisnya pada Kyuhyun. Pria itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh makan siangnya meskipun Sungmin sudah berusaha dengan susah payah untuk memaksanya makan.

Kyuhyun bisa mengerti maksud dari pandangan yang dilemparkan pria kurus itu kepadanya. Lagipula, tidak ada satu orangpun yang suka jika ada orang lain yang dengan terang-terangan mencoba untuk menggoda kekasihmu, bukan?

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Saat ini Kyuhyun tidak lagi bermain dengan cara halus, jika bermain dengan pasangan ini, Kyuhyun yakin bermain secara terang-terangan akan terasa lebih menyenangkan. Dan hal yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar saat ini adalah kenyataan bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang bermain bersih dengan pasangan ini. Ternyata Kyuhyun mempunyai saingan untuk merebut perhatian Sungmin selain Ryeowook. Ya, orang itu adalah Choi Sooyoung.

"Hapus senyum menyebalkan itu dari wajahmu sebelum aku yang menghapusnya dengan tanganku!" Desis Sooyoung yang kini duduk tepat disebelahnya. Kentara sekali tidak senang ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh Kyuhyun. Sambil menyedot susu cokelatnya perlahan, Kyuhyun membalas Sooyoung pelan. "Aku ingin melihat kau mencobanya."

Sooyoung baru saja ingin membalasnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook berdiri dan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang mungilnya. _Oh, ini semakin menyenangkan!_ Sorak Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Diam-diam dia menantikan hal apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Ryeowook padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu menantikannya dari wanita cantik disana Cho! Karena aku yang akan menghapus senyum menyebalkan itu dengan tanganku sendiri!" Potong Ryeowook. Masih dari tempat duduknya dan posisinya yang sama, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sooyoung dan fokus menatap Ryeowook yang gemetar menahan kesal.

"Baiklah, Kim Ryeowook-sii, aku akan senang melihatmu mencobanya." Jawab Kyuhyun tenang. Lagi-lagi dia menyedot susu cokelatnya dengan santai seolah dia tidak sedang diperhatikan oleh berpuluh pasang mata yang ada di cafetaria ini.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sungmin nyaris memutar matanya sebelum dia berdiri untuk menahan Ryeowook yang hampir saja berlari dan menerjang Kyuhyun dengan garpu ditangannya sebelum akhirnya memeluk tubuh pria yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu. "Kau tahu dia sedang berusaha membuatmu kesal, Wookie-ah. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, sebentar lagi pelajaran kelima akan segera dimulai."

"Baiklah!" Jawab Ryeowook setelah sebelumnya menghirup nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Berusaha untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sedang kesal. Sedetik kemudian Ryeowook berputar dan berjalan keluar cafetaria.

"Kau, Kyuhyun-ssi. Sebaiknya kau tidak mengganggu kami lagi!" kata Sungmin galak sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah Ryeowook yang sudah kian menjauh. Namun Kyuhyun adalah Kyuhyun dan kalimat terakhir dalam sebuah perdebatan harus keluar dari mulutnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku hanya akan mengganggumu, Sungmin-ah!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Cukup kencang dan membuat hampir separuh orang yang berada ditempat ini mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan orang-orang itu, yang paling penting adalah Sungmin menoleh kearahnya dengan kedua alis bertaut sempurna sebelum akhirnya berlari menyusul Ryeowook yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kayu itu. Well, setidaknya Sungmin mendengar kata-katanya.

Dan sebelum waktu makan siangnya habis, Kyuhyun menyedot habis susu cokelatnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi berisik. Tidak sadar bahwa Sooyoung memandangnya sinis dan jika dia tidak ingat bahwa dia sedang berada ditengah orang banyak, mungkin gadis itu sudah meletakan kedua tangannya dileher Kyuhyun dan menekannya hingga pria itu kehabisan nafas.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, setidaknya aku membantumu sedikit untuk memisahkan Ryeowook dari Sungmin, bukan?" kata Kyuhyun datar. Matanya masih terfokus pada kotak susunya yang kini sudah mulai kehabisan udara.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuanmu!" respon Sooyoung singkat sambil mengibaskan rambutnya angkuh. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sinis kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah, kita akan melihat siapa yang akan tertawa diakhir cerita ini. Aku, kau atau Ryeowook. Dan sekedar informasi untukmu, Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah kalah." Tutup Kyuhyun dan dengan kedua tangan yang dia masukan kedalam saku celananya, Kyuhyun berjalan kembali menuju kelas meninggalkan Sooyoung yang masih memandangnya kesal dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

A.n :

1. Mudah-mudahan masih ada yang ingat dengan cerita ini. XD

2. Writer's block itu menyebalkan!

3. Maaf karena jarang update X(

4. Zen, Dhee dan Rachael mohon maaf ya karena udah cukup lama bikin akun ini terbengkalai. Mudah-mudahan bulan depan kami sudah bisa aktif lagi disini. Semoga readers sekalian masih mau dukung kami bertiga ^_^


End file.
